No No Never
|year = 2006 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 14th |points = 36 |previous = Run & Hide |next = Frauen regier'n die Welt}} No No Never was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens, performed by country group Texas Lightning. Lyrically, the song can be read as a pledge of the singer's undying love for her lover, but Comerford has stated that the chorus at least - "I'm never ever gonna leave you to cry on your own/Never ever gonna not go and pick up the phone/I'm never ever gonna let you be chilled to the bone" - was inspired by her desire to comfort her niece upon the untimely death of her niece's father. As one of the band's members is a professional comedian, there was a level of expectation that the performance was going to be humorous, however this was not the case. While the band performed in front of artificial cactus plants, there was in fact very little overt humour in the performance. All members were dressed appropriately, with the musicians wearing beige suits and stetson hats and Comerford wearing a pink dress. In the final, it was performed 8th following Malta and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in joint 14th place with 36 points Lyrics My love is stronger now than you’ll ever know And it won’t ever let you go My love is wider than the ocean can be And it’s deeper than the deep blue sea My love goes higher than a mountain can rise And I see it there in your eyes My love gets tougher when the going gets rough And believe me, I’ve got more than enough Keep tryin’ babe, keep holding on There’s a place we belong Where things are good, where love is strong I’m never ever gonna leave you to cry on your own Never ever gonna not go and pick up the phone I’m never ever gonna let you be chilled to the bone No, no, never No, no, never I’m never ever gonna leave when you’re lost in the storm Never ever gonna not keep you safe where it’s warm I never ever will desert you when your heart is torn No, no, never No, no, never My love shines brighter than a twinkling star Baby, no matter where you are And my love keeps burning like an eternal flame You can feel it when I’m calling your name Keep tryin’ babe, keep holding on There’s a place we belong Where things are good, where love is strong I’m never ever gonna leave you to cry on your own Never ever gonna not go and pick up the phone I’m never ever gonna let you be chilled to the bone No, no, never No, no, never I’m never ever gonna leave when you’re lost in the storm Never ever gonna not keep you safe where it’s warm I never ever will desert you when your heart is torn No, no, never No, no, never Oh… Never ever gonna leave you to cry on your own Never ever gonna not go and pick up the phone I’m never ever gonna let you be chilled to the bone No, no, never No, no, never No, no, never No, no, never Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five